JE105: A Parent Trapped!
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Believe in Me |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Ritchie, Oliver, Dr. Namba, Butch, Cassidy, Luka |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Cyndaquil, Ash's Totodile, Ash's Noctowl, Misty's Goldeen, Misty's Staryu, Misty's Poliwhirl, Misty's Corsola, Brock's Crobat, Sparky, Zippo, Cassidy's Houndour, Butch's Hitmontop, Oliver's Lanturn, Silver, Lugia, Shellder |major =Ritchie's Charmander (Zippo) is revealed to have evolved into Charmeleon. |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |b5 =stormbadge.png |guest =Butch, Cassidy |local =Island near Silver Rock Isle, Team Rocket Underwater Lab}} is the 12th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis After reuniting with Ritchie and Luka, a child Lugia by the name of Silver has been captured by Team Rocket. They plan to use the child as bait for a trap for the parent. Even worse, Cassidy and Butch have powered up their Pokémon with an aggression raising device. Will this diabolical plan succeed? Can Ash and co. stop them? And why does Zippo look different? Episode Plot At the Team Rocket underwater base, Namba taunts Silver, who is scared. Butch and Cassidy report to Namba that Silver is young. Namba knows that, but also knows it wants to go to look for its parent, as do they. Namba sees they will soon have the child and its parent. The heroes are sad after Silver got captured. Luka returns and sees them like that. Suddenly, the Lugia appears since Silver is missing. Luka notices her Silver Wing is glowing again as Lugia is upset. Storm came, so the heroes go inside a cave to seek shelter. Jessie is enraged Cassidy got Lugia for herself. James reminds her Cassidy is on their side, but Jessie does not want to think that Cassidy would take credit for capturing Lugia. Suddenly, the Magikarp submarine crashes, so Jessie, James and Meowth go out of it. Lugia encounters them and blasts them off using Aeroblast. Namba is pleased to see Lugia and gets reports that its power rises, knowing its power has no limits. At the cave, Luka sees that things can get worse if Lugia wasn't. Oliver cries for Silver, so Ash decides to help Lugia, somehow. Misty and Brock warn him about the foul weather, but Ash does not mind, even Ritchie decides to join. Luka decides to come along, since she does not fear the weather. Luka takes them to Lugia, who is still angry. Ash and Ritchie persuade Lugia they want to save Silver, but Lugia is still outraged and uses Aeroblast. Ritchie and Ash want to save Silver if it tried to think. Lugia is convinced and calms down, so Luka's Silver Wing stops glowing and the storm is no longer present. Lugia flies away, while Ash and Ritchie are glad it is alright. Next day, the heroes go to search for Team Rocket. Neither Crobat, Lanturn nor Noctowl found any clue of Team Rocket. Ritchie believes that Team Rocket didn't leave the islands as they want the parent Lugia as well. He believes they are in an underwater base, from which Lugia cannot see nor hear Silver. The heroes see Ritchie speaks the truth, so Misty sends Goldeen, Corsola, Poliwhirl and Staryu, while Ash Totodile to search under water. After a while, Lanturn comes with some news. Jessie is very angry for what happened, so go to the base. The heroes, Ritchie and Oliver see the Magikarp submarine and decide to follow it. Soon, they see Team Rocket's underwater base. Cassidy and Butch report to Namba, who decides to initiate the plan to capture Lugia. Jessie and James enter the base, but the door in front of them gets closed, as well as the room they are in gets flooded. The underwater base rises up to the top. The heroes witness that event. Soon, Namba lets out Silver from the base (but remains in the cage). Ritchie sees they use Silver as bait to capture Lugia. Luka comes and tells them to get on the boat. Ash, Misty, Brock and Ritchie leave Luka and Oliver in the boat, as they try to warn Lugia it is a trap. However, Cassidy and Butch stand in their way, with Hitmontop and Houndour, who have devices on their heads. Butch and Cassidy activate the devices, causing Houndour and Hitmontop to get enraged. Namba is proud of this device, knowing that it will enrage Pokémon. Pikachu and Sparky use Thunderbolt near Lugia, to stop from coming to the cage. However, Houndour uses Flamethrower, with much more power. Ash sends Cyndaquil and Ritchie Zippo, while Misty and Brock notice Zippo evolved into a Charmeleon. They use Flamethrower to warn Lugia, but Hitmontop uses Rolling Kick on Cyndaquil. Ash calls Cyndaquil back, while Misty sends Poliwhirl to use Water Gun, which gets collided with Houndour's Flamethrower. Jessie sees the battle and orders James and Meowth to inflate the Lugia balloon. James and Meowth ask why they need it, so Jessie responds she has a plan on switching fake with the real Lugia. James and Meowth ask how will she do it, but get yelled instead, since Jessie is thinking on that part. Cassidy uses the devices to enrage Houndour and Hitmontop even more, causing Misty and Ritchie to call back Poliwhirl and Zippo after getting hit by Flamethrower and Rolling Kick. Sparky and Pikachu use Thunderbolt to warn Lugia. However, the heroes and Ritchie get blown away by Lugia's Aeroblast. Lugia goes to rescue Silver and lands on the cage, but gets captured. James and Meowth have completed the Lugia balloon. They, along with Jessie, go to move the balloon. However, Meowth accidentally scratches the balloon, causing them all to blast off. Butch and Cassidy see the heroes hurt and laying down, so think of something to stop them from interfering. With Lugia and Silver captured, the base moves back to the bottom of the sea. Luka and Oliver see they must do something to help. Later, Ash wakes up and sees he is being captured in a cage with Misty, Brock and Ritchie, who are still unconscious. Debuts Pokémon Ritchie's Charmeleon (Zippo) Trivia The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Dragonite. Mistakes Brock's Crobat has the same color scheme as a Golbat in one scene. Gallery Namba is pleased they will have Lugia soon JE105 2.jpg Luka's Sliver Wing glows JE105 3.jpg Lugia preparing to create a storm JE105 4.jpg Team Rocket are scared of Lugia JE105 5.jpg Team Rocket underneath the flood of water JE105 6.jpg Silver, the bait JE105 7.jpg Houndour gets angered JE105 8.jpg Jessie yells at James and Meowth JE105 9.jpg Hitmontop gets enraged JE105 10.jpg Lugia goes to save Silver JE105 11.jpg Meowth accidentally scratches the balloon JE105 12.jpg Ash finds himself and his friends in a cage }} Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Hiroshi Sakai Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon